The present invention relates to a height-adjustable support, especially for motor homes, with at least one bearing member designed to be fastened to the vehicle and at least one support member pivotably connected to the bearing member and displacable from a rest position into a support position.
Conventionally, the height-adjustable support is connected with its bearing member to a transverse support beam of a vehicle. The support member is pivotably connected to the bearing member and has a support leg which is slidable. In the support position the support leg is positioned with its support plate on the ground. The support leg is further provided with a rotatable clamping element which can be rotated with a wrench or a ratchet. By rotating the clamping element, an upwardly directed force is exerted on the support so that the support is height-adjusted and wedged relative to the support leg in its height. Such a support is of a complicated construction and is therefore rather expensive to manufacture.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a support of the aforementioned kind which is easy to handle and inexpensive to manufacture and which provides for a secure support.